Nike presents: Dimensional Arcs
by NarutoNikeNinja21
Summary: Hello peoples. You already know the rundown of this story. I bring the people of RWBY together to watch the dorky blonde knight become something more than he ever thought he could be. Hoping to use this reaction fic as a stepping stone to making my own original story.
1. Bring Em In

**AN: **Hello everyone. First time fanfiction writer here. Now I know what you're thinking. Another reaction fic. Really? Well yea. I personally love reading reaction fics and I thought it would be a good starting point. Who knows maybe someday down the line I'll make an original story. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. And AWAAAYYYY WE GO.

Disclaimer: I am broke so I obviously do not own RWBY, Siri, or any of the other properties that might show up in this story.

* * *

In a small pocket dimension at the center of a blackhole there stands a being. He's tall, handsome, sexy, muscular, all powerf-.

"I hate to interrupt your personal delusions, but I would like to inform you that everything is set up", a very monotone voice speaks out.

"DAMN IT SIRI, you can never let me have a moment to myself can you" another voice responds in anger and annoyance.

"No, because when I do you somehow try to disillusion yourself into thinking you're some great being."

"Um hello, I'm about to summon a multitude of people to this, my very own personal dimension, and show them several different universes. What about that doesn't seem great."

"How about the fact that you're only the 99th person to do so. Also, while you may be powerful here, in the real world you are anything but. I bet you still haven't finished that program for class yet have you."

…...

"As I thought. So disappointing"

...Sniff "Way to make a guy feel special Siri. Can't you be more helpful."

"...Fine. As I mentioned everything is ready to go. We can finally bring in the viewers"

"Thank you. I'll just look through the viewing orb and bring everyone in. Anything else I need to know."

"As a matter of fact yes. While I understand why you decided to follow the look of that universe's Gods, I think it's hilarious that you decided to make your dimensional form white. What happened to black pride?"

…"sigh. I hate you. So damn much."

* * *

On the world of Remnant, a group of eight teens were heading back to their dorms after a long group training session in preparation for the Vytal Festival.

"Aww man," whined Jaune, the ever-oblivious leader of team JNPR. "I think my bruises have bruises. I know that I'm the one who asked for the extra help training. But couldn't you guys have gone a little easier."

"Sorry vomit boy." exclaimed Yang Xiao-Long, the buxom bombshell of team RWBY. "But if you want to be able to catch up with everyone as fast as possible then the last thing you need is for us to be taking it easy on you."

"Exactly" agreed Blake Belladonna, the ever-elusive ninja cat, and Yang's partner. "Though I must say the strides you've made in your short time here is nothing short of amazing. Imagine how good you'll be when you discover your Semblance."

"They're right Jaune" spoke Pyrhha Nikos, the invincible girl of Beacon, Jaune's partner and his secret, to only himself, admirer. "The only way of getting to the level you want to be is through hard work. The training may be hard but know that everything we do is for your benefit."

"Yeah" said Ruby Rose, the adorable cookie munching leader of team RWBY and Yang's little sister. "Besides this way we can continue on our journey to be the best team leaders in all of Beacon."

"And when you're all caught up, we'll be the best leg breaking team EVERRRR." exclaimed Nora Valkyrie, the perky hammer wielding maiden of team JNPR.

"Nora. Please." replied Lie Ren, the stoic childhood friend and partner of Nora.

"I have to agree with Blake" spoke Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC and Ruby's partner. "Though I'm still coming to terms with the fact that you entered a school for Hunters without your Aura unlocked. You really are an idiot."

"Weiss, please be nice" Ruby reprimanded.

"Yeah about that. You guys really don't know what it means to me for you guys to be so accepting of me. I was so afraid that you all would reject me when I told you the truth about my transcripts." said Jaune.

"While I was not happy to hear it at first, it would be pretty hypocritical of me to accept Blake's past and not yours. Plus, I'm your friend and I owe you for helping me with Neptune. And at least, you were able to come clean to everyone and not run off." replied Weiss thus earning an apologetic look from Blake.

"I said I was sorry about that. Certain circumstances caused me to develop some trust issues. I'm working on it."

"Aw she's just teasing Blakey. You don't have to take it at face value" said Yang. "Though, I'm honestly surprised you convinced vomit boy here to tell us about his transcripts P-money. You could have used the opportunity to your advantage." she says while wiggling her eyebrows.

A light blush dust the invincible girl's cheek. "Yang" she chides.

"Wait what does she mean Pyrrha?" captain oblivious once again makes an appearance.

"NOTHING" another opportunity waisted.

Laughs from the everyone besides the couple in waiting. Their walk continues uneventfully until Blake hears a strange sound and looks around. She spots something peculiar and comes to a stop. Ruby notices that Blake has stopped and looks to see what has caught her attention.

"Um guys." Everyone turns toward her. "What's that?" she says while pointing towards a swirling vortex.

"I don't know, but I think we should avoid it and let the headmaster know it's here." replied Jaune.

"I concur." agreed Weiss.

As if hearing the conversation (huh, I wonder how I did that) an arm pokes out from the portal and in its hand...

"PANCAKES" exclaimed Nora and sure enough in the hand was a plate of pancakes stacked a foot tall. Nora takes off into the portal.

"NORA" exclaimed the group and they chase after her.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH"

CRASH

"OWWW. MY BACK"

"SORRY"

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DOLT"

"Owwie"

"WHOSE HAND IS ON MY BUTT!?"

"Whoops, my bad"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS. Oh, here they are right next to me."

"Nora, those are my legs"

"Sorry Renny."

As they begin to untangle themselves, they get up and take in their surroundings. Black walls, marble floors topped with red carpets, giant white pillars, and... is that a concession stand?

"Okay, where are we" questions Jaune.

"Looks like some overdone Movie Theater" (hurtful Yang).

"What are we doing here?" questioned Ruby.

"I can answer that." spoke a regal voice. The group looks and sees a humanoid lifeform that was floating down from the ceiling. It was clearly a male. He glowed white, with a fit physique, a black wolf tail, and black eyes. He lands and turns toward the group while closing his eyes. "Welcome travelers, I am-"

WHACK

The figure flies backwards, hits a wall hard enough to leave cracks on the surface, and slumps down onto the floor.

….

….

….

"Nice hit Nora." speaks Yang.

"Honestly with how he carried himself I'm surprised that it only took one hit to bring him down." agrees Weiss. "What do we now."

Ruby looks around and responds "We should probably find a way outta here before he gets u-"

"WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK. THAT HURT LIKE HELL." boomed the angry figure who jumps up off the ground and glares at the group. "I TRY TO BE GOOD HOST AND WELCOME YOU TO MY THEATER AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU LET THE POOR MAN'S THOR OVER THERE HIT ME BEFORE I CAN GET A SINGLE SENTENCE OUT?"

"... In my defense, you lured us here using innocent pancakes, which I have yet to receive by the way. And you don't look like the most welcoming of people."

"sigh. You know what, it's my fault. Thought letting you keep your weapons when you first got here would make you less cautious of me. But noooo. Instead you use me to break my own wall. Well that's it, lesson learned. ."

SNAP

'Heys' all around.

"MY BABY. GIVE HER BACK" you know who.

"Sorry, no can do. Can't have you all trying to beat up on me in my own dimension now can I."

"If you think we're just going to go with what you want because you stole our weapons then you got another thing coming buster." threatened Yang.

"Wait a minute." spoke Blake. "Did you say, 'your dimension'."

The figure chuckles. "Of course, it would be the observant former terrorist to notice the little things. Though if you hadn't then I'm sure the green ninja over there would have."

Ren nods with a curious look on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, why have you brought us here."

"Easy there oh he of little personality, I was just getting to that" Ren glares towards the figure. "Jeez man, I'm kidding. But yes, I can answer that. Unless, there's anyone else who wants to take a shot at me while I'm trying to explain."

"I wouldn't mind taking a swing." speaks Yang because of course she would want a reason to hit something. But no thanks ma'am. I like my nuts how they are. Not broken.

"No. Great. Well I've brought you all here to witness the adventures of your alternate selves throughout the multiverse."

"Multiverse?" questions Weiss. "Are you suggesting there are other universes besides this one?"

"Bingo Ice Queen."

"Hey"

"There are a multitude of universes out there with a multitude of different versions of you. While some of them lead less exciting lives than your own, others have had adventures that you can't even fathom. The only constant in these universes just happens to be a certain blonde knight among you. The center of every universe. One Jaune Arc.

"JAUNE?" exclaims the group.

"ME?" exclaims Jaune with a questioning look. "But why me. What makes me so special."

"I've seen many universes where you are the key to everything. You can lead worlds to great prosperity or leave them in nothing but dust. But you really should have more confidence in yourself Jaune. You have a strong heart, a drive to succeed, loyalty to those you care for, and in many cases, a personality that has you surrounded by nothing but beautiful women." The figure puts a hand on Jaune's shoulder and starts to squeeze. "Aren't you lucky?"

"Um... you're starting to hurt me."

"Whoops. Sorry about that. That green-eyed monster can affect anyone. Anyway, any questions?"

Blake walks forward. "Uh yeah. Who are you exactly?"

"Ah. Where are my manners. I'm what you would call a writer. You can call me Nike. It is my job to look over the multiverse and document Jaune's adventures. Normally there's something like a force field that keeps me from interacting with them. But recently, while I was looking through the archives I was surprised to see that there was nothing stopping me from interacting with your universe. So, like a kid who realizes his parents went to sleep before he did, I decided to have a little fun and share with you all the wonders of the multiverse. So, would anyone like to stay and watch. And don't worry, while you are here time will move so slowly in your universe that spending a year in here would only be a day back home."

Pyrhha looks a bit apprehensive as she asks, "Could we have a minute to discuss it?"

"Sure, I'll just use this time to fix the crack in my wall. Thx for that by the way."

"Hehe"

As Nike gets to work the others discuss the proposal.

"I'm not sure about this. Who knows what he could be planning?" Weiss cautions.

"Aw come on Weiss cream. This sounds like a great mini vacation. Plus, who knows maybe we can find a world where lover boy over there melts your ice cold heart." teases Yang.

A light blush appears on the faces of the two. "Hmph. I highly doubt it." Jaune hangs his head at that, while Pyrhha pats his back.

"Yeah. Yang's right." says Ruby. "Plus, who knows what kind of cool stuff we could see. Oooo, maybe there's a world where Jaune is a superhero." This raises the blonde boy's spirit.

"I wouldn't mind getting to see what kind of other lives we could've lived." says Pyrhha

"It does sound like it would be an interesting experience." agrees Ren.

"I agree." -Blake

"Yes, we could see fearless leader BREAK ALL THE LEGS." Damn Nora, why you gotta be so damn scary.

Jaune turns toward Nike. "Alright Nike. Looks like we're in."

"Perfect." Nike then says in a low voice, "And here I was afraid that I would have to tie you to the chairs."

"Huh"

"Nothing. Nothing. You're hearing things. Haha. Why don't you all see if there's anything you would like from the concession stand. We offer every food ever made under the Sun. (God that is a terrible slogan). When you're all set then we can get started. Also, the bathrooms are next to the concession stand if anyone needs to use them."

The group gets themselves something to eat and follow Nike.

* * *

They walk into a room with rows of leather recliners with cup holders and little pull out trays for food. There's also a single recliner above all the other seats that seems to overlook everything within the room.

"About time Nike. Did the Mr. All-Powerful somehow get lost within his own dimension. Should I have your GPS set a route for you?" spoke a monotone voice that seemed to be originating from the gigantic screen on the wall.

"No need for the attitude Siri."

"Who's that?" asks Ruby.

"That young Ruby would be Siri. She's integrated into the dimension. She's my assistant."

"Pfft. Yes, I'm _your _assistant." replied Siri.

"I like her. She's got some Sass." says Yang.

"I honestly don't know where she got it. In my original universe she's a nice helper but here..."

"What? She's rebellious?" asks Blake.

"Well, let me show you." replies Nike as he turns toward the screen. "Siri, could I have a jack and coke please?"

"Fuck off!"

"Y'all see what I mean?"

Nora walks forward. "Here let me try. Can I get some of the syrup from the Forever Fall Forest?" A jar of red sap appears in her hand. "YAAAY"

"See, this is that bullshit." complains Nike.

"I'm sorry. But, if your all powerful, is there some other form you can take?" asks Weiss "Your speech pattern does not match with that form."

"It does seem to be a bit of a contradiction" agrees Pyrhha.

"sigh. Everybody's a critic. Fine" A blinding white light envelops the room. When the light fades standing in front of the young heroes is a light skinned young man standing at 6'3. He's wearing a white v-neck shirt, with fitting jeans, and white Nike Air Force Ones (duh). He has a small gold necklace with a cross resting right above the collar of the shirt. "Sup. By the way I'm not exactly all powerful. Don't get me wrong I can do a whole lot while I'm here and there's no way any of you or anyone from your universe could fully defeat me. But it's not like I don't feel pain. For example, that hit earlier really did hurt like hell. But if someone were to actually knock me out or kill me then I would come back not 2 seconds later."

The group takes in his appearance.

….

"Well that's a lot more... normal then I expected" says Blake.

"Well we can't all look like super models, now can we?" complains Nike.

"Preach" Jaune agrees.

"Why don't you all take a seat and we can get started."

Everyone takes their seat with Jaune sitting in the middle. Pyrrha sits to his right with Nora and then Ren beside her. Team RWBY is to his left in the order of their initials.

"Everybody comfortable?" Nods all around. "Alright then. And AWAAAYYYY WE GO!"

* * *

**AN:** Oh my god. Never realized how hard it is to set up the scene and go through the thought process of who would say what and make it believable that it was that person who said it. Looking forward to posting the second chapter no later than Saturday. I was thinking about typing up the first Universe with this chapter but it's late and I have class in the morning.

Not taking requests for now. Letting you know now that you will not see any Fate multiverse and no Jojo. When I do start taking requests if you leave a link of the video you want me to use then that would be great. I will bring in Glynda, Qrow, Oz, team CEMN, and Roman next chapter.

Finally, I do welcome constructive criticism. I want to put out something that people will enjoy, and I look forward to any ways that I can improve. Any and all flamers and trolls will be ignored because I see you as nothing more than immature children with lives so sad that you have nothing better to do than try to bring me down.

Thanks for reading.

Next Chapter: DBZA _The Return of Cooler_


	2. DBZA: The Return of Cooler

**AN: **Wow. I can't believe the amount of love I got so quickly. Thank you so much. BTW Nike's lines will be in Italics and Siri will be underlined. Makes the process a little easier for me. With that out of the way let's get to the first universe. AND AWAAAYYYY WE GO!

"": spoken outloud

'': thoughts

Disclaimer: I am broke so I obviously do not own RWBY, Siri, DBZ, DBZA or any of the other properties that might show up in this story.

* * *

CLICK

...

"_Huh?"_

CLICK

…

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

"_What the fu-? OH HELL NO. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID THING?"_

"Hey Nike. Everything ok up there?" questioned Jaune.

"Yeah, what gives? I'm ready get this show on the road." said Yang.

"_The Damn remote won't work." _exclaims Nike as he bangs the remote on the recliner. _"I can't believe this. I go through so much work to turn the universal archive into a high-end movie theater and this shit happens. Hell, I even splurged for the premium package. I swear to Oum I'm gonna shove a brick up that Xfinity guy's ass?"_

"Well this is highly disappointing." spoke Weiss sounding unimpressed.

"Shut it Ice Queen"

"_Nike__"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Why don't you use the brain in that big head of yours?" _Nike starts feeling his head. "_Have you not realized that you didn't bring in everyone you wanted to?"_

"_...Oh right. I guess I forgot after SOMEONE decided to practice their swing with my face."_

"hehe. Sorry about that." apologized Nora.

"_Anyway. As Siri pointed out we are missing some people. Siri why don't you summon our more … civil guests here inside the theater. I'll be right outside getting the others."_

"Why can't you just summon them all here?" suggested Blake.

"Yea wouldn't it be easier to just explain everything with everyone together?" agreed Yang.

"_Let's just say that the people I'll be summoning travel in different circles than the rest of you. I'll be right back. Siri if you would."_

"_Yeah Yeah. I heard you the first time.__" _As Nike proceeds to walk out the room a vortex opens in the middle of the room. Three familiar figures seem to rise from the center of the vortex.

"Hello Students." spoke Ozpin, the wizardly headmaster of Beacon.

"Professor Ozpin?" Ren stated surprised.

"Where are we?" questioned Glynda Goodwitch, the Headmistress and disciplinarian of Beacon.

"Professor Goodwitch" Jaune spoke while cowering before one of the scariest glares known to man.

"Aw man. I need a drink." spoke Qrow Branwen, everyone's favorite scythe-wielding drunk.

"UNCLE QROOWWW." Ruby excitedly screams while tackling said Uncle. "Did you miss me? Didja? Didja?

"Ha. Nope."

"That's your Uncle?" questioned Blake.

"Yep. Greatest drunk in history." said Yang with pride.

"That hardly sounds like a title to be proud of." replied Weiss.

"Children." said Glynda gaining everyone's attention. "Could someone please explain the situation?"

"NIKE BROUGHT US HERE TO WATCH OUR FEARLESS LEADER ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE." screamed Nora.

"Nora please. We're right next to you." begged Ren. "Though I wouldn't have done it as enthusiastically, that is the basic truth of our situation. Apparently Jaune is a very interesting person across all universes and our host brought us here to watch some of his adventures."

"I knew you had much potential Mr. Arc." spoke Ozpin. "Though this is more than I could've ever imagined." Jaune smiles at the praise as his pride grows knowing someone so amazing thought so well of him.

"So where is this... Nike?" questioned Glynda.

"_He is currently outside the theater summoning a few more people.__"_

"Who said that?"

"Oh. That's just Siri. She's Nike Sassy assistant." replied Nora.

"Who else is Nike summoning?" asked Ozpin.

"We're not sure. He was pretty vague about the whole thing." answered Weiss.

"_He should return shortl-"_

BOOM!

"_NOOOOO. YOU'RE BURNING DOWN MY THEATER. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?"_

"Uhmmm, Siri do you think he needs a hand?" asked Ruby.

"_No, he's got it."_

"_HEY MR. ECCENTRIC CAN YOU GET HER UNDER CONTROL...WHAT? NO, THE ICE CREAM'S NOT AT THE CONCESSION STAND IT'S-"_

CRASH!

_"OUM DAMN IT"_

"Woah. Glad I don't have to deal with that." spoke Qrow as he took a swig from his flask.

"Maybe we should offer some assistance." offered Pyrrha.

"_He's in charge here and he would not want us to help him."_

"_WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME. I NEED SOME ASSISTANCE"_ Everyone turns toward the screen with deadpan expressions. _"... OH HEEELLLL NO! THAT IS IT!" _A white light is seen shining under the light. CRASH. Nike kicks the door open. He's in his Godly form and he's dragging five people tied together behind him. _"Oh, we have more guests. I'm Nike, welcome to my dimension, blah blah blah, EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!"_

Everyone runs to their seats.

"_Now. I'm not gonna get mad that no one came to help me because I'm pretty sure Siri had something to do with it. But we need to get the first universe started. So, help me welcome our other guests. And don't worry I've taken all weapons and removed all semblances from this dimension. The only ones with power here are Siri and I."_

_"Alright, now let's see what we got in our little bag of tricks. One false maiden, Cinder Fall. And yes Oz, I'm saying that for a reason, SHE'S Amber's mystery attacker." _Nike drops an irate Cinder into her seat as the teachers glare at her.

"_One delusional thief, Emerald Sustrai."_ Emerald falls into her seat with a glare towards Nike.

"_Oooo look, a two for one deal. Everyone's favorite well-dressed Thief and the ice cream queen, Roman Torchwick and Neo Politan._" Both land with smirks on their faces. Team RWBY can't help but glare at the dynamic duo.

"_And finally, one idiotic assassin who's going to lose the rest of his limbs if ever pulls that shit again."_ Mercury groans and he looks like he was jumped by an angry mob.

"Oum kid what in the hell did you do?" asked Qrow.

"I stepped on his shoes." replied Mercury. Everyone gives the host an incredulous look as he turns back to his normal appearance.

"_What? Never step on a black man's shoes. This law applies in every universe. Anyway, as I'm sure you heard, the concession stand is currently out of commission. So, if you need anything, ask Siri."_

"_Great. More work."_

Nike takes his seat. _"Yeah Yeah. You can cry about it later. Without further ado, let's get it started. AND AWAAAYYYY WE GO."_

CLICK.

* * *

**DBZA: The Return of Cooler's Revenge 2 The Reckoning**

"_Alright a little backstory. In this universe, Jaune is a member of the Saiyan race. A race of humanoid ape super warriors. Long story short he's an alien who was raised on Remnant._" Wide eyes all around. "_I know crazy right. Anyway, now he is heading to planet Namek, or I guess New Namek technically, to visit the natives he saved at an earlier time by defeating the space tyrant Cinder. Though, now that I think about it, actually he avenged them because she and her group of assholes killed everyone on that planet._"

This causes said maiden to smirk evilly at the knowledge that she was just as dangerous in another universe. She then remembers that she was defeated and glares at Jaune who wilts from the look.

"I knew you could be a great hero Jaune." praised Pyrrha.

"Thanks, Pyr." Jaune say while smiling at his partner and looking into her eyes.

"_Hey. You two flirt on your own time_." Nike interrupts. Chuckles ensue from the other students and Ozpin. This causes the duo to look away with blushes staining their cheeks. _"Some time after he defeated Cinder her older brother Cooler came to Remnant looking for revenge. He too was defeated by Jaune."_

"I don't have any siblings." spoke Cinder, who has decided to just go with the situation. For now.

"_Well different universes can have a lot of changes. Some of you may never meet, some of you may be siblings or lovers. Hell, some of you may be the child of someone else in this room. You never know really."_

**_(cut to a spaceship flying in space with to JAUNE(with black hair), JASON, NEPTUNE, MASTER ROSHI, and OOLONG inside. YAJIROBE is munching down on a riceball)_**

"**So Dad, what's the first thing you wanna do when we get to Namek? Maybe go fishing? Camping? Anything that doesn't involve training?" begs Jason.**

"Dad? I have a son?" Jaune asked completely surprised.

"_Yep. In fact, you have two boys though the second one has yet to be conceived. That's your first son. Jason Rose Arc." _If Jaune hadn't seen it himself, he wouldn't believe it.

"Wait a minute. Rose." questions Qrow. Everyone turns towards Ruby. Pyrrha has a look of absolute shock on her face. She can't believe she lost.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order. Mazel tov." jokes Ozpin.

"EEEP." Ruby sinks into her chair and tries to use her hood to cover her terrible blush. Funny thing is, she's not exactly against the idea of having Jaune's children. Of course, Yang and Qrow are another matter entirely.

"YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER/NIECE" both scream in pure rage. Jaune wants nothing more than to run for his life.

"_Woah Woah. Calm down you two. For one that little Rose is not as innocent as you might think. And two, no fighting in my theater. I told you guys that there are a lot of different scenarios within the Multiverse. Hell, there are some where Jaune has multiple wives, most of whom are in this room." _This results in many heads turning toward the blonde knight. Some in surprise, some in disgust, some in curiosity. A few, including the host himself, have a look of jealousy. '_Lucky bastard.' _

"**I'm gonna be first in line to try some old-fashioned Namekian cooking!" says Jaune in excitement.**

"**I don't see that happening." **

"**Not with that attitude!" **

**"I'm looking forward to a relaxing vacation! This will be the first time that I've been on Namek where I haven't been beaten up...or stabbed...or exploded." Neptune says just happy to be alive.**

"What happened to Neptune?" asked Weiss worriedly. They may not be dating anymore but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about the blue headed flirt.

"_Ha. What hasn't happened to him. This Neptune is basically the universe's own personal punching bag. Second only to Scarlet."_

**"I'm looking to get with some sexy Namekian ladies!" says Master Roshi sounding like the same old pervert everyone knows and loves.**

This causes Glynda to scoff. "Of course. An old pervert. Who even is that?"

"_That would be Jaune's first martial arts teacher. He can be a bit much but don't let his age fool you. I don't think anyone of you in this room could beat him in a fight. In fact, almost everyone Jaune knows in this universe is too much for anyone in yours to handle. And I mean anyone." _This causes a lot of eyebrows to raise.

'How powerful are they.' is the prevailing thought throughout the room. Ozpin and Cinder can't believe there's someone who could easily handle Salem.

"_But there's no real need to focus on him. He's not all that important in the grand scheme of things. At least not this time. Same goes for the big guy and the pig." _Of course, everyone noticed the pig but seeing as Jaune is an alien in this universe, everything else seems mundane.

"**I... don't see that happening." **

**"Not with that attitude!" **

"**I'm just looking forward to getting some time away from Korin." says Yajirobe while stuffing his face.**

"**Are you two fighting? Because I notice a distinct lack of cat hair on you." asks Krillin. **

"**Yum!" ****_(continues shoveling down on his food)_**

"**Hey, Qrow! What's your favorite Namekian dish?" **

**_(cut to Qrow in the other room isolated from the others)_**

"I'm in this? And why am I green?" questions Qrow as he continues to drink from his flask.

"_You are an alien as well. A Namekian to be precise.__ You also happen to be Jason's mentor."_

"**Dad, I hate to break it to you, but Namekians don't eat." explains Jason. **

"**That's weird. They're weird." **

**'So, haven't been home in a while, eh Ozpin?' asks Nail. **

**_'_****About 500 years, give or take.' replies Ozpin. **

'**Eh, you're not missing much.' said Qrow in a bored tone. **

"What the hell?" exclaims Qrow in surprise.

"_Oh right. Forgot about that. Ozpin is also a Namekian. And Namekians have a technique wherein they can absorb other Namekians to become stronger. Qrow absorbed Nail on Namek the first time he was there. And he recently absorbed Ozpin so he could face a stronger enemy on Remnant. But that's for another day."_

'**Oh, please. Unlike you, I remember the halcyon days of our planet. Beautiful blue landscapes, a thriving culture. Our beautiful kinship with our Albino brothers.' **

'**Oooooh...' Both Nail and Qrow say knowing the truth. **

'**What?'**

**_(shows the spaceship approaching New Namek)_**

**"Uh, guys? Can a planet get cancer?" questions Oolong.**

"Why would he ask a weird question like that? Also why does the screen keep stopping?" questions Blake.

"_Anytime someone speaks the viewing will stop so that the viewers can get their thoughts across before beginning again."_

"Oh"

**"That's a weird question. Why do you-" ****_(sees a giant grayish piece of matter on New Namek outside the window)_**** "Whoa, wow!" says Neptune surprised.**

"**If it needs some inspectin', I'm your man! I've done my share of mammograms in my day, if you catch my drift!" **

"Ugh" eye rolls from most of the women in the room.

**"When I do them, they're called hammograms." jokes Oolong.**

"Hahaha" Yang just can't help laughing at that. And... is Jaune snickering?

**"That'll do, pig." stressed Yarjirobe. The joke was an utter failure.**

"**Oh, boy. Someone should probably go tell Qrow." suggested Jaune.**

**_(Qrow appears behind Jaune)_**

"**Someone should go tell Qrow WhaAAAAAH..." says Qrow as he ****_sees the grayish piece of matter on New Namek as the ship enters the atmosphere._**

**_(Cut to New Namek with a bunch of Namekians handcuffed and walking in a line. Two Cycloids are heard beeping.)_**

'**That's it. Enough of this.' thought Keel as he destroys his handcuffs. 'Time to f*ck some face!' He starts charging at a Clycloid.**

"**Beep."**** The Clycloid ****_grabs Keel by the face._**

"**_Oh no, my face!" _**

Laughs erupt from everyone except Cinder. She seems to just have an evil smirk permanently etched onto her face. She needs to learn to laugh.

**_(the Clycloid tosses him to the ground)_**

"**No, please! He's but a boy! He knows not what he does!" begs Mouri**

"**Beep."****_(prepares to attack Keel)_**

**"You're so cruel..." **

**"****Beep." **

**_(The Cycloid fires a blast, but Jason appears and deflects it to the ground. Jaune and Neptune appear when the smoke clears.)_**

"Mhm. Mama likes." Yang says while licking her lips. There are blushes on the faces of every Beacon teen girl not named Nora. Neo has smirk that just screams "WANT". This version of Jaune has a very well-built body befitting that of a fighter. "Now that is definitely not a noodle."

"So many muscles." coos Pyrrha to the onscreen counterpart of her partner.

Jaune looks a little hurt and flexes to himself. He then pinches his own muscle and his head drops down to his chest. He lifts his head back up with a determined look in his eye. "Nora." She turns towards him. "I think I'm ready for your muscle training routine."

Nora goes wide eyed for a second and the she gets this playfully evil look in her eyes. And just like that the look of determination turns into one of horror.

"_You poor poor bastard. It was nice knowing you Jaune."_

"Ren, I've made a horrible mistake. You've gotta help me." begged Jaune. He has faith that his best guy friend must have a way to get him out of this mess.

Ren looks at him like he just lost a brother. "I'll be sure to send my condolences to your family." His faith has been Shattered.

Jaune turns to Pyrrha, his last hope. And she was still drooling at alien Jaune. And with that he accepts that he was doomed.

"What the hell is he wearing. Who let this man go out his pajamas." questioned the eccentrically dressed Roman.

**"I don't want to have to solve this with violence, but I also really wanna punch you." said Jaune as ****_more CYCLOIDS appear. "_****And your friends."**

"I've been thinking about this for a minute but does Jaune seem off to anyone?" asked Blake.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, something doesn't seem right about him. What's going on with Jaune?" agreed Pyrhha.

"_This version of Jaune is... How do I put this nicely?"_

"_He's as dumb as a sack of bricks._"

"_Yeah that's it."_

"Well that's not very nice to say about someone." chastised Ruby getting agreeing nods from Pyrrha, Nora and Jaune.

"_Just being honest."_

"**Beep."**

**"That one's askin' for it!" instigates Neptune.**

"**What are you even doing on New Namek?" asked Jaune.**

**"****Beep."**

**"A what? Well, I think we have one on the ship, but the sodas aren't cold yet."**

"**(off-screen) I believe they're referring to me." Meta Cooler appears in front of the CYCLOIDS, who all proceed to start beeping in applause.**

"What in the world is that?" questioned Cinder looking upon the metal sadist.

"_That would be your big, bad brother." _

_..._

"Why does he look like a big blue metal dildo?" surprisingly it's Ruby who asks the question that everyone is thinking. Everyone who knows the girl has a look of utter shock.

"_Pffft. HAHAHA. OH MY OUM." _Nora, Pyrrha, Mercury, Emerald, Roman, and Neo can't help but laugh with the Writer.

"Ruby how do you know what that is." Yang asked in utter horror. Neither she nor Qrow can comprehend what they just heard.

"Yang. I'm 15 not 5. Plus, you really should clean your room better." replied Ruby. More laughs ensue from this little tidbit of information. Yang literally can't get any redder. Qrow looks at her with betrayal written all over his face.

"YANG. You had one job."

**"Thank you, thank you. You're too kind." **

"**Beep"**

"**And your just brown nosing."**

**"So, you return once again, Cinder." questioned Jaune.**

**"Cooler." Jason corrects off-screen.**

**"Cooler."**

**"Yes. I have returned, dumbass." replied Meta Cooler. **

**"Jaune"**

**"****_Dumbass_****. With the help of the Big Gete Star." Neptune laughs off-screen. "Thanks to it, I have been reborn with this new dynamic, metal form. With it, we have entrapped this planet. And now... we are going to f*ck it. Both figuratively..." **

**(****_cut to scenario of Big Gete Star drilling into New Namek; cut back to present_****) **

**"And... very literally. "**

"Somehow just looking at that made me feel violated." Ozpin speaks out. Most of the theater can't help but agree with him.

**"...You know, just because it can't reject you, doesn't imply consent." informed Neptune.**

**"Now, what say you?" asked Meta Cooler.**

**"Cinder did it." Qrow states matter of factly. **

**"Excuse you?" **

**"The robot thing. Cinder did it. When she came back to Remnant." answered Neptune.**

**"But that's not the same, I-" **

"**After she took over Namek, like you are now." continued Qrow. **

**"Wait... She destroyed Namek!" **

**"Well, this is New Namek." reminded Jason. **

**"So it's completely different!"**

"**Yeah, about as different as you are from Cinder." mocked Qrow.**

**"Shots fired!" Neptune screams off-screen.**

**"Kill the blue one." Meta Cooler ordered his cycloids.**

**_(the Cycloids starts charging at the Z-Fighters)_**

**"****Beep." **

"**Cinder did it."**

"What does he mean by that?" asked Weiss sounding worried.

"_Why do you sound surprised. The man said he was stabbed and exploded the last time he was on Namek. But yes, Cinder killed him."_

Of course, this causes Cinder to once again smirk evilly. "Well that is what happens to those who try to oppose me." Her statement makes all the heroes in the room glare at her. "Though, I'm disappointed to see that my so-called brother is too lazy to come up with his own ideas."

'_You're just lucky I've had time to come to terms with what happened in Volume 3 otherwise I would've ripped your head off when you got here'_

_"Well you can't really blame him. You did your job very well. Even years later many still see you as Jaune's greatest challenge."_

"Great. Just what we need. Another boost to fire bitch's ego" signed out Neo to Roman.

"You got that right. I dread just how much more of pain she's going to be." replied Roman.

"Wait. If she killed him. How is he alive." asked Emerald.

"_In this universe there are 7 orbs that when gathered together will summon a giant dragon that will grant almost any wish. Bringing people back to life happens to be one of those wishes. In fact, Neptune, Jaune, and Qrow have all been brought back to life. Neptune twice."_

This gets everyone to start thinking of what they would wish for. Neo can imagine herself with the biggest Ice cream shop in the world. Cinder can see a world on fire. Emerald can see Cinder and... (This may be a mature story, but I don't think anyone can handle her fantasies. Moving on.) Of course, there are some who can't help but remember those who are no longer here and wish they could change things.

"_Hey. I know what some of you are thinking. Trust me when I say that I love this universe. But I don't like how there are no real consequences here. I know that losing people is a terrible experience but it's best to leave the dead alone and remember all the good things that they gave you. I know it's hard but it's the way things are. Life is a journey and death is the destination. The best thing we can do is cherish the people around us and enjoy life while we've got it because you never know when it'll come to an end."_

With that said the screen starts up again.

**_(One Cycloid punches Neptune into a plateau. Another Cycloid tries attacking Jason, but Jason evades the attack.)_**

**"****Beep." **

**"Eep!" said Jason in a familiar way**

Everyone who has come to know Ruby looks at her. Weiss speaks for everyone when she says "That boy is definitely your son. He looks like his father and sounds like his mother." Jaune and Ruby look at each other before looking away with darkened cheeks.

Yang starts to think 'Maybe Jaune would be a good boyfriend for Ruby. He's her first friend at Beacon and he's a good-hearted guy. Besides my nephew is both adorable and strong. Maybe this future wouldn't be so bad. Sorry dad. But I think it's time to let Ruby grow up.'

"**Stop being a bunch of pansies!" screams Qrow while fighting three Cycloids at once.**

**_(cut over to Yajirobe, Oolong, and Master Roshi)_**

**"I'm gonna die on an alien planet! Dammit, I'm becoming Neptune!" lamented Oolong**

**"Calm your tits, scrabo-breath. Master Roshi's got this one." assured Yajirobe. **

**"I have many things... A best friend who's a turtle, an island... Chlamydia... This... is not one of 'em." said Master Roshi.**

Disgusted looks fill the entire theater.

"Ew. Ew. Ewww." replied Ruby.

"TMI." agreed Yang.

"I didn't need to know that" said Blake.

"DUDE! Why would you tell us that? Oh My Oum." spoke Mercury.

"Gross." signed Neo.

"**Oh... Well then what are we-"**

**_(shows the Cycloids dragging off Master Roshi, Yajirobe, and Oolong after capturing them)_**

"**Hey, Master Roshi! What if you try giving 'em the clap, you jackass?!" chastised Oolong. **

**_(cut to Jaune attempting to attack Meta Cooler with Kaio-ken, but it has no effect and Meta Cooler retaliates by kneeing Jaune in the face and punches him)_**

**"So, I keep punching you, but you ain't budgin'." said Jaune. **

**"That would be my new metal body." replied Meta Cooler. **

**"Which you got from the Spaghetti Star, right?" **

**"...Not dignifying that. Look, why don't you just turn Super Saiyan? Then we can get serious." **

"**But I don't wanna end the fight yet-we just started. I mean, why don't you use that little mask thing?" **

**"Good question, but I've got a better one, though. What's that thing on your face?" **

**"What's what thing on my-" **

"**MAH FIST!" screams Meta Cooler as he punches Jaune in the face.**

**"All right, fine! I'll go Super Saiyan. But I'm doing this for me." Jaune gets a serious look as he's surrounded by a golden aura. His hair changes from black to yellow and his eyes from blue to green.**

"Woah. What's going on with Fearless leader?" _questioned_ Nora.

"_That would be his Super Saiyan form."_

"Super Saiyan?" asked Ren confused.

"_Yes. You see while on Namek Jaune thought he had defeated Cinder using his ultimate attack. Unfortunately, she would return alive minutes later, wound Qrow, and kill Neptune. Jaune was so angry that he would unlock a form long thought lost to his people. This form makes him 50x stronger and with it he was able to defeat Cinder. As time goes on more people were able to gain the ability, one of which you will see very soon."_

"Who is it?" asked Mercury. Nike glares at the assassin, clearly stilled pissed.

"_You'll have to wait and see twinkle toes." _Emerald laughs at her partner. She always enjoys seeing someone put him and his ego in check."

…

"So what you're saying is-" starts Yang.

"_...No. PLEASE NO" _ Most faces morph into one of absolute horror.

"when I get angry-"

"Don't do it firecracker" pleads Qrow.

"Yang No." reprimands Ruby.

"I will literally pay you" begs Weiss.

"I go Super Sai-YANG. Eh Eh." finished Yang. Everyone groans at that truly terrible pun. All except...

"HAHAHA. Oh My Oum. That was awesome Yang." Jaune laughs while holding his stomach.

Yang can't believe it. She honestly has no idea how to process his reaction. 'He laughed at my joke. No one ever laughs at my jokes... MAMA WANTS. Whoa where did that come from. Get it together Yang. Remember Ruby. Remember Jason. It was one time. It was probably just a pity laugh.' (Sadly, I have a feeling that won't be the case.)

"Ozpin please tell me I can punish her for that travesty of a joke?" asked Glynda.

"Unfortunately, no... Of all things to inherit from Tai why did that have to be one of them." sighed Ozpin.

"_Seriously. What did I do to deserve this?"_

"_I don't get paid enough for this shit."_

**_(cut to Qrow attacking a Cycloid and fails to make even a dent)_**

**"****Beep." **

**"F*ck!" Qrow decides to remove his weighted cape and turban. '****_Dammit, I gotta find a way to break these things.' _**

'**_Have you tried hitting them harder?' suggested Nail. _**

"**That sounds like something Jaune would say."**

'**_Yes... And remember that time you've never beaten him?' reminded Ozpin. _**

**"RAAAGH!" screams Qrow as he ****_drives his fist straight through a Cycloid._**** '****_Huh... It worked.' _**

"Hmm. Seems like I touched a nerve." joked Ozpin.

**_(cut back to Jaune vs. Meta Cooler)_**

"**HIYAH!" screams Jaune as he h****_its Meta Cooler really hard and sever his right arm._**** "Hey, it worked!"**

**_(Meta Cooler regenerates his right arm)_**

"**Wow, the Big Ghetto Star ain't no one's fool". **

**"That's right, monkey." brags Meta Cooler. "With the power of the Big Gete Star, I can recover from any injury, no matter how intense. But enough about me, let's kill you!" He ****_punches Jaune in the stomach and begins to choke him._**

"Why did he call him a monkey." asked Blake sensing some kind of racist undertone.

"_It basically the same as calling a Faunus an animal." _This causes Blake to glare at the racist asshole on screen.

"_Or calling a black person a n-"_

"_WOAH. HEY HEY HEY. We don't need to go throwing that word around. Let's just get back to the viewing"_

**_(cut back to the others)_**

**"****Beep."**

**_A cycloid knocks Jason to the ground and then smacks him away. He then struggles to get up._**

"**My God!" screams Neptune as he lands on Jason and they both get up, back-to-back. "Any ideas?" **

"**Well, our opponents are mechanical..." **

"**Beep."**

"**...which means they'll have structural weak points we can exploit. Likely their joint areas. I suggest-." Qrow lands beside him. "Huh?" **

**"I figured it out. We just need to hit them really, really hard." reveals Qrow. **

**"...That sounds like something my dad would say." **

**"Right!" Qrow starts attacking the Cycloid with Jason following suit. **

"**I've prepared my whole life for this." says Neptune with conviction. "It's SURFIN TI-" just to get elbowed in the face by a Cycloid. "It's never gonna be a thing..." he then falls to the ground. **

"**Just use your friggin Kienzan, Christ!" **

**_(Meanwhile, Cooler is still choking Jaune)_**

"**My God, you take an eternity to choke." says Meta Cooler surprised. **

"**Is that...all you...got?" questions**

"**As a matter of fact..." Meta Cooler sends a wave of power through his arm and chokes Jaune harder.**

"**Ah! Regret! Regret!"**

"Oh man. Why would I do that?" questioned Jaune. "I can't imagine how painful that is."

"Welp. Looks like blondie is done for." mocked Mercury garnering glares from the students.

"_Well funny you say that because-"_

**_(Mercury comes out of nowhere and kicks Cooler in the face, causing him to release Jaune)_**

"What the hell am I doing there?" questions Mercury surprised that he would help anyone.

"_In this universe, you are Jaune's greatest rival. You're the prince of all saiyans. A member of the Saiyan elite. While some time later you will go on to become one of Jaune's greatest allies at this point in time you are a jealous asshole with great timing."_

"Prince huh. Sounds like a sweet gig."

"Anyone who would follow you should obviously have their brain checked." chastises Emerald.

"Don't worry Em. You can still be my queen."

"Ugh. Keep dreaming."

'_Poor Emerald. If you only knew.'_

**"Oh hey, Merc. When and how did you get here?" questions Jaune in a raspy voice.**

"**Apologies, but if anyone's going to kill Arc..." says Mercury as he stares down Cooler and transforms into a Super Saiyan. "...it's me." **

"Hmm. I gotta say. I really rock the blonde." Mercury praises himself.

"Oh My Oum." Emerald can barely stand the smug bastard.

**"You're not even that good at it." **

**"Shut your hole, Arc. Anyway, We meet at last... Cooler."**

"**Yes, we do... y-you...?" says Cooler clearly unfamiliar with who Mercury is. **

**"Wait, do you not know who I am?" **

**"Should I?" **

**"I am Mercury, Prince of all Saiyans!" Mercury continues speaking as Meta Cooler looks around in a bored expression. "Last of my royal blood, bringer of death, destroyer of worlds, and wrecker of your shit." **

**"Saiyan? Forgive me, I was under the impression there was only one of you." **

**"Oh, trust me. There is ONLY one of ME."**

"Bad Ass." praises Mercury.

**"Then my eyes must deceive me, because I believe I see TWO dead monkeys." **

**_(Mercury charges forward, but gets sent flying away by Meta Cooler. After one second, Mercury once again charges forward, but gets thrown back again. Not one to admit defeat, Mercury proceeds to charge again, only to get sent flying again. Mercury comes back and charges again before shifting over to Qrow ripping apart the Cycloids one by one, who all beep as they explode)_**

"**Mr. Qrow!" Jason screams as he is being carried off by four Cycloids.**

"SOMEONE SAVE MY BABY." begs Ruby. Everyone turns to her. "Huh. Where did that come from?"

"Maternal instincts are a truly powerful thing Ms. Rose." answers Ozpin.

**"I'm coming!" assures Qrow.**

"Pfft. Phrasing" chuckles Yang.

**"Phrasing! I mean, help!" screams Neptune as he is also being carried off by four Cycloids. **

Yang's chuckles turn into full blown laughter.

**A Cycloid grabs Qrow by the arm. "Nice try, but you're not just gonna pull me away like-" The Cycloid sticks its gatling gun in Qrow's face. "Huh?" The Cycloid proceeds to open fire on his face. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Dicks! Dicks!" **

'**They're just bullets, they're hardly even..." starts Nail. Several Cycloids form arm cannons. 'Oh, cool. Cannons! Those'll hurt.' **

**"They dooooo!"**

"Aw man. That's just my luck." complained Qrow.

**_(cut back to Neptune once again getting knocked back by Meta Cooler)_**

"Gotta give him credit. At least he's persistent." points out Jaune.

"**He's quite persistent." states Meta Cooler. **

"**You have no idea." Jaune replies as Mercury charges forward and gets knocked back. "He's actually a really nice guy after you get to know him." **

"**I doubt that."**

**_(Mercury charges forward again)_**

**"Son of a bitch, I got you this ti-" screams Mercury as he attempts to kick Meta Cooler only for him to crush his leg. "AAAAAAHHHH!" Meta Cooler mutes him by grabbing his mouth. **

**"You want to know what death tastes like?" mocks Meta Cooler. **

**_(Mercury lets out muffled screams as Meta Cooler prepares a blast)_**

**"Hi-yah!" Jaune kicks Meta Cooler off Mercury.**

**"Would you just-" growls Mercury as Meta Cooler disappears. "What!? Where did you-" **

**Jaune pins Meta Cooler down behind Mercury. "Don't worry! Saved you again, best buddy!" **

**"That's it! Killin' you both! BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

**_(Mercury fires a blast at both Goku and Meta Cooler, but they vanish before the blast can connect.) _**

"Well that was mean." chastises Ruby. Many of the good guys can't help but agree with her.

"Hit the literal nail on the head with that name didn't you twinkle toes." mocked Roman. Neo does a silent chuckle while Mercury sends the dynamic duo a glare. He's getting real sick of that name.

**_(In the smoke, Meta Cooler appears and kicks Mercury in his 'DragonBalls', which causes him to squeal in pain in slow motion before Meta Cooler punches him in Jaune's direction)_**

"OOOHHHHH" Every man in the audience can't help but cover their own sacks.

"DID HE HAVE TO GO FOR MY NUTS?" questions Mercury clearly feeling some kind of phantom pain.

"_DAMNNNN! I completely forgot about that. Did you hear the CRUNCH! Take this as a lesson men. BUY. A. CUP. You gotta always protect the McNuggets."_

"**Huh?" Jaune ****_catches Mercury._**** "Aww, he's all tuckered out." **

**_(cut back to Qrow as the Cycloids have finished firing cannons at him)_**

"**All right, you get that out of your system?" questioned Qrow. **

**"****Beep." **

**"Okay, just wanted to make sure." **

**"****Beep." **

**"Okay, good." Qrow fires a explosive wave that destroys all of the Cycloids, who beep as they go down. 'All right, better go save Jason.' **

**'What about the others?' asked Ozpin. **

'**What ABOUT the others?' Qrow flies towards the Big Gete Star.**

**_(cut to Jason, Neptune, Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Oolong and the Namekian prisoners inside the Big Gete Star)_**

**"Hello, meatbags! Let me be the first to congratulate you on your selection to have your life juices power the Big Gete Star! I hope the amenities are to your liking!"**

"Hehe. I like his voice. It sounds funny." commented Nora.

"Nora. He's about to hurt Jaune's son and other innocent people." reminded Ren.

"Yea but Qrow is on his way to save them. I'm sure they'll be fine."

**"They're not!" Yajirobe informed the robot. **

**"Then good news! You won't be staying long!" **

**"You're damn right!" Yajirobe punches D.V.E.D., which has no effect.**

**"Splendid! A volunteer!" D.V.E.D grabs Yajirobe's arm. "Quick, everyone! To the de-organer!" D.V.E.D starts dragging Yajirobe away as Jason, Neptune, Master Roshi, and Oolong try to pull him away.**

**_(cut to Meta Cooler advancing towards Mercury and Jaune)_**

**"He keeps kicking me in the dick. Why? Why does he keep kicking me in the dick?" asked Mercury.**

"Yeah. What did I do?" questions Mercury.

**"Wait, I think I might have a way to beat him..." says Jaune.**

**"If you say hit him really hard. I swear to God, I will kick YOU in the dick!"**

**"I guess we could hit him...really hard." (Mercury growls.) "Together?" **

"**...Whatever." **

**_(Jaune and Mercury charge at Meta Cooler full force and ram into him simultaneously, severing the upper part of Meta Cooler's body)_**

"**Hey, Mercury! What works? Teamwor-" **

**"Finish him off, you gibbering oaf!"**

"Yeah. Take him down muscle boy." cheers Yang. Jaune can't help feeling praised and insulted at the same time.

**_(Jaune and Mercury simultaneously fires a blast at Meta Cooler, which finally destroys him. Jaune and Mercury fall to the ground and revert to their normal state while catching their breath)_**

**"See? We can do anything by working with each other."**

**"Just shut the f*k up, Arc."**

"That was rude. I thought it was a good lesson." Good old Pyrrha. Always ready to defend her leader.

**"Hey...we beat him, right?" **

**"Yeah, he turned into smoke." **

**"Then who's that guy?"**

**Meta Cooler is revealed to be at the top of a cliff. "Hello, buddy!" **

"**Oh, right. The Serengeti Star."**

"Can he not get the name right? Just once?" asked Weiss.

"_He's as dumb as bricks remember."_

**_(shows a TON of Meta Coolers on the cliff)_**

**"That's right. I am Legion. For we are-" **

**"A pain in my ass." finishes Mercury. **

**_(the Meta Coolers descend from the cliff to attack Jaune and Mercury)_**

"**Well, Mercury, you take the five hundred on the right, I'll take the five hundred on the left." suggests Jaune.**

**"Screw you, I'll take five hundred and one!" **

"**That's the spirit!" Jaune screams and goes Super Saiyan. Mercury also screams and goes Super Saiyan. **

"That's right Jaune kick his butt." cheered Ruby.

**_(cut to Jauen and Mercury captured and covered in wires)_**

"...Oh"

**"Wow. I can't believe every single one of them kicked you in the dick..." **

**Mercury whines in a high-pitched voice. **

Everyone laughs at the young assassin's expense. "Come on man. Seriously. What's this guy's problem with my balls."

**"So, where are the heck are we, anyway?"**

**"You are inside...of me." answers Cooler ominiously. **

**"*gasps* Mercury! He shrank us!"**

**Cooler's face is shown to be connected with the BIG GETE STAR. "What? No. No! I'm part of the Big Gete Star!" **

**"Oh, you're a head. Well, that's neat. Probably don't punch as hard as you used to, though."**

**"I'm sure you're dying to know the story."**

**"I'm really not interested-"**

**"You see..." **

**_(cut to outer space, showing the remains of Cooler's head rolling around when a small chip lands on it)_**

"**What the fu-"**

**(****_cut to present)_**

"**And that's how it happened." **

"Well that was hardly worth a flashback." complained Glynda

"**And now, with the help of your energy, we shall have everything we need to fuel the Big Gete Star, as well as rebuild myself even better than before." **

"**Beep." ****The Big Gete Star seems to respond.**

**"Shut up, baby, I know it." **

**_(Mercury and Jaune scream as their energy gets drained)_**

**"Beep" **

**"Oh, yes. To the last drop." ****_Jaune and Mercury are shown completely drained._**

"No Jaune." Sobs Pyrrha. Ruby soons joins her. Jaune tries to comfort the girls by putting his arms around them and assuring them that he was okay.

"_Hey now, don't count them out just yet. This fight ain't over."_

"**Ah, delicious. Now, to dispose of the the two-" Jaune and Mercury grab on to the wires and send more of their energy to the Big Gete Star. "What?! Impossible! You were bone-dry!" **

"**Beep."**** The Big Gete Star starts detonating.**

**"I know, but I can't stop them! Where are the mes? Send in the mes!" **

**"****Beep." **

**"What do you mean, I'm exploding! "**

**(****_cut to outside of BIG GETE STAR, showing several META COOLERS exploding; cut back to inside_****) **

**"Ahh, f-" **

**"****Beep." **

**" -mes!" **

**_(cut to YAJIROBE, about to be cut into two)_**

**"No, please! You can't kill me! There's someone at home that I love!" Yajirobe begs.**

**"Beautiful. What's her name?" asks D.V.E.D **

**"H-h-he's a cat named Korin!"**

…

…

…

Everyone turns toward Nike who shakes his head. _"Uh Uh. Don't look at me. Look, I don't judge anyone's sexual orientation but I'm not touching that with a 10-foot pole. It ain't got shit to do with me."_

**"I am no one to judge. But I do decide your fate. Kill him" D.V.E.D starts malfunctioning. "slow... slow... slow... slow... Drop the bass." D.V.E.D says in a deep voice and then explodes.**

"**Everyone, follow me!" Jason says while he leads everyone out of the room and into an incoming crew of Meta Coolers. "Aw, crapbaskets." **

"**I AM NOT DYING HERE AGAIN!" screams Neptune.**

**_(All the Meta Coolers blow up and Qrow appears from the smoke)_**

**"Come with me if you want to live." says Qrow, stealing lines and shit. **

**"Eh, wrong sci-fi, but it'll do." points out Jason. **

**_(cut back to Cooler)_**

**"How? It literally doesn't make any sense! It took everything you had to defeat a single me, yet you had enough power to overload the Big Gete Star?! How?! How did you do this?!"**

**"It looks like you underestimated our power. Just like..."**

"**DON'T YOU DA-" **

"**...you did on Remnant." **

**"Oh. Fair enou-" **

**"And just like Cinder." Mercury mocks.**

Cinder glares at Mercury. "Something you want to say Mercury?"

Mercury eyes open wide as he looks toward his boss and begs for mercy. "Woah. HELL NO. NOT ME. NOT ME. ANOTHER UNIVERSE." This seems to appease Cinder as she looks back towards the screen.

**_(Cooler begins screaming and grows a body and Jaune proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan and starts charging an energy blast, but Cooler punches him and grabs him with wires)_**

**"Did Cinder ever do THIS?!" asks Cooler with contempt.**

**"Beginning to feel like you have something against your sister." says Jaune.**

"**Die..." Cooler starts squeezing Jaune with the wires, causing him to scream. "DIE!" Cooler screams as his arm gets sliced by a blast shot from Mercury. **

**"That...was for...my dick... ahh..." says Mercury as he ****_collapses._**

"That's right. Take that you giant metal asshole." cheers Mercury.

**Jaune ****_breaks free of the wires and prepares a blast._**** "Time to put you...ON ICE!" He ****_throws the blast at Cooler's chest._**

Jaune and Yang burst into fits of laughter.

**"...Really?" Cooler ****_sighs, then explodes, showing his remaining organic skin rolling around in the dust._**

**(****_cut to outer space, with the BIG GETE STAR about to burst_****) **

**"****Beep." The Big Gete Star ****_explodes_**

**"Huh. Well, Jaune's dead again. Any of you guys got DragonBalls?" Neptune asks the Namekians. **

"**Wait, look!" Jason ****_sees Jaune and Mercury falling from the sky._**

**"Wait, is that Mercury?" **

**_(Jaune and Jason laugh like little insanos until Goku crash-lands on the ground which produces an enormous explosion)_**

"**Thanks for bringing those Senzus, Bean Daddy!" says Jaune.**

"**It's what I do." replies Yajirobe.**

"How is he still alive." questions Weiss in shock.

"_Well one he is strong as hell. And two, Senzu Beans. Some of the best medicine in the Multiverse. Will instantly heal all wounds and restore your stamina. As long as you can still swallow them."_

**"You know, I learned something today. In the end, when all is said and done, Cinder was Cooler. And Cooler was Cinder."**

"...Seriously? This idiot defeated me?" asks Cinder in disbelief.

**"...So, now that it's over, we should probably go find Oscar." suggests Jason. **

**"Yeah, where is Little Green? He's the one who invited us to vacation here in the first place." asks Neptune. **

**"Oh wait, you thought... But he... Oh, my. I think you may have misinterpreted his message." replies Mouri.**

**_(cut to Mr. Popo and Oscar on The Lookout back on Earth)_**

**"WHERE THE F*K IS EVERYONE?!" screams Oscar.**

One last round of laughs from the everyone who isn't focused on world domination.

"_So, what did you guys think?"_

"IT WAS AWESOME. JAUNE-JAUNE HAD LASER BLASTS AND WAS SUPER STRONG, AND SUPER FAST, AND-" Nora goes off on a rant about how awesome it was.

"It was nice to see me actually be a competent fighter for once." Jaune says while putting himself down.

"Jaune..." both Ruby and Pyrrha say disappointed.

"_Come on dude. You have gotta fix your confidence issues. But we'll get to that later. If you guys liked this one. You're going to love the next one. It is one I have yet to see show up in any other Writer's domain. But first, I have to bring in one more guest."_

* * *

**AN: **OH MY GOD! I knew that doing this could be a pain in the ass but I never expected this. I'm really sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. Between school, work, and just finding my own time to relax, I wasn't able to get this out on Saturday like I had hoped. As I write this it is currently 3:30 in the morning. I wanted to at least get this out before the football games start at noon.

Also, I'm sorry if any of my more racial jokes made anyone feel uncomfortable. But that's just me as a person. Even IRL I'll make these kinds of jokes, about my own self and my own race (black btw), in an attempt to get a laugh. I'll tell these jokes to all kinds of people. I've always been a firm believer of not only loving what makes you different but laughing at it as well. In my opinion, if you take everything seriously and you can't learn to laugh at yourself then you're just insecure and more unhappy. It's one reason why I hate this life of caring about everyone's feelings. But that's a discussion that I'm not having on this platform.

Now I honestly don't know how long the next one's going to take because it is a lot longer than this. (2 weeks max) I'll give you some clues. Oscar's character will technically be the main focus of the story though Jaune will still play a big part. The two have a great dynamic in the story as teacher and student. Shout out to the first one to figure it out. Thanks again for all the love. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to see you again.


	3. Into The Spider-Verse: Part I

**AN: **OMG. HE'S ALIVE. Its mister promises back from hiatus. First, I ask that you please not kill me. I beg for your forgiveness. I can't promise that I will be better but I do promise that if I decide to completely stop even trying that I will let you know.

First off SHOUT OUT to the **8-bit Pirate **for figuring it out. (Though for some reason out of 200 people only 2 actually tried to guess. That hurts my damn feelings.) We're jumping into the Spider-Verse. This movie has become one of my favorite all time animated movies. Barely behind Lion King and that has nostalgia helping it.

Two, someone was able to figure out what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to put out scenes that others haven't. For example, someone asked me to do the Adam vs Zeus fight from Record of Ragnarok. However, **NigmaShady** already did this fight in his story Watching Jaune Again. (You should read it. That chapter is one of the best chapters of any story that I have ever read.) And yes many people have done DBZA but no one, from what I could tell, did the 2nd cooler movie. Does that mean I won't do things you've already seen? No. I might do my own takes on a few stories here and there.

Back to what I was saying. There are a lot of people who do the same stories as others and I see no reason why. Hell one reason I finally decided to start this fic is because someone used a story that I wanted to use (Puppy Arc) and a chapter from another story I wanted to use (Rolls off the Tongue: Ruby and Yang chapter. Still using other chapters though.) and I wasn't going to let them take others from me.

Finally, I will be going the Harem route (sorry to people who were hoping I wouldn't). I love a good harem story. It's the big reason that I brought Jaune into the story. Because I can imagine how the girls are changing around him and I have all these funny scenarios in my head about it. No matter what kind of 'wisdom' I try to pass on through my story my biggest goal is to get laughs and I believe I can do this best with a harem. This is helped because Nike has my actual, sometimes terribly, blunt personality and I hate it when the protagonist is so dense that he doesn't see what LITERALLY everybody else sees.

With all of that out the way let's get to it. AND AWAAAYYYY WE GO!

_Nike_

_Siri (in her actual monotone voice)_

"": spoken outloud

'': thoughts

Disclaimer: I am broke so I obviously do not own RWBY, Siri, Spider-Man (god I wish I did) or any of the other properties that might show up in this story.

* * *

"_Alright folks before we get onto the next universe, I need to bring in today's main character."_

"I thought you said Jaune was the focus throughout the multiverse." pointed out Ren.

"_He is. And he will still be very important in this universe. He just happens to take a step back and become a mentor. So today's focus is his student."_

Nike transforms into his 'God' mode and sticks out his hand. The swirling vortex appears on the floor. A young boy rises from the vortex. He can't be more than 8 or 9. He has a terrified look upon his face, and he looks around the room.

"Where am I? Who are you? I-I wanna go home?"

'_What the fuck? Why does he seem younger?' ... "Hey Siri. What..uh..what the fuck happened?"_

"_Well it has been a long time since you were here. Perhaps you're simply getting back in the swing of things. I wouldn't worry about it. Many men are known to have... performance issues."_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" The whole room bursts with laughter. Even the headmaster and headmistress can't help but chuckle. And... is that the false maiden rolling on the floor?

"_You know what? Fuck you guys. Laughing at my misery. You guys suck."_

"Sorry. It's-It's really not that funny." Jaune says trying to spare the hurt writer's feelings.

"_Oh yea. Then why is the green ninja over their laughing his ass off." _Ren tries, and fails, stop himself from banging on his chair. _"Your lucky I gotta try and get this boy home without scaring him or I would rain down vengence on y'all asses."_

Nike reverts to his original form and walks towards the scared boy. _"It's alright kid. It seems I made a mistake." _He puts his hand on the boy's shoulder with a smile on his face. _"I'll send you-"_

"STRANGER DANGER"The boy screams as he kicks the Writer in his family jewels. This draws winces from the crowd, while the men promptly cover their own jewels. The Writer's eyes widen. His smile and the rest of his body seem to stiffen.

…

…

…

"Nike. You ok?" asks Jaune concerned.

The Writer finally falls over while holding his groin. He lets out a high-pitched whine. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Qrow gets out of his seat and heads towards the downed Writer. "Hey kid you alright?"

"_NOOOO"_

Qrow offers Nike his flask. "I don't normally share this, but it looks like you could use it."

"_What's in it?"_

"Whiskey."

"_You beautiful bastard." _Nike sits up and takes a swig from the flask. _"Ahh. Damn that's strong. Thanks man. I don't care what anyone says, you're the coolest dude on Remnant. And my new drinking buddy."_

"Tell me something I don't know. And hey if you're providing then I'm always down for a drink."

"Hey Uncle Qrow did your voice change?" asks Yang confused by the sudden change.

"I don't know. I didn't really notice it until now. Hmm. Weird."

"_I wouldn't worry about it. Hey Siri, send the kid back and get me the most recent version of him from the base universe. Make sure he knows to speak with me first. Wouldn't want him saying something he shouldn't."_

"What do you mean base universe?" asks Yang.

"_Well every universe has what we Writers call the base universe. This is the universe where events happen as they should. Any deviation from these base events will create an alternate universe. For example, one difference from your universe and the base universe is that Jaune told all of you about his transcripts being fake instead of just Pyrrha. Technically by pulling you all from your universe, another universe has been created where I didn't do this."_

"Wow you really are a god. That's so cool." says Nora.

"_No no no. No, I'm not... I mean, I am pretty fucking awesome, but I am not a god. I just have a lot of power in this dimension. I am not all knowing. And I try not to come of as though I am. I have flaws and while I may be hard on some of you in the future, I can logically see what made you decide to do the things you do. In all honesty I'm only pissed/disappointed in 4 people. And the one person I'm iffy on is currently in the room." _Nike looks toward Cinder who doesn't back down from his gaze.

"_I need to know about your history before I draw a conclusion about my feelings towards you. You can thank the writer Coeur Al'Aran for that. A few of the universes he documents depict ways that you can change so well that even after everything I've seen you do, I'm willing to give you a chance. Plus, I'm a sucker for converted villians. Hell, Vegeta is my favorite character in anime for a reason. _

_Back to what I was saying. I can give advice on what I think is right but that doesn't mean I am. I will just give you a different perspective and hopefully make you better people. Well, better in my opinion at least. Other writers may act as if they know everything about everyone and their way is the right way but that is not me. I like to put myself in people's shoes and try to understand what made them make the decisions they did. This doesn't make me better than other writers just different. Anyway, Siri if you would."_

"_If I must."_ Another vortex appears under the boy and he falls into it. Seconds later an older version of the boy rises. (V7) He looks around and notices his friends.

"_Welcome to my dimension Oscar. Now before we head to your friends let me give you the low down-"_

"Oh. That's alright. Siri told me everything in my head. You don't have to worry I'll keep somethings to myself."

"_Wow Siri. You actually decided to help me out. Thanks."_

"_I didn't do it for free. I want a raise."_

"_A RAISE? You're a computer program. The fuck do you even need money for? Plus, you know I'm damn near broke in our universe."_

"_That's ok. I'll just take it from your tax refund."_

"_WHAT? HELL NO. I was counting on that to help pay for my car note."_

"_Too late."_

"_DAMN IT... sigh. Just go sit down Oscar. If you need anything to eat, you'll have to ask Siri. Neo destroyed the concession stand."_

"_Damn mute."_

"You should've kept the ice cream there." signs Neo. Oscar proceeds to head towards his friends. (The teachers are sitting in the row behind them btw. The villains are across the aisle. Forgot to mention earlier.)

"Hey guys, I'm Oscar." he says. "I know you don't know me, but we're friends in the future so I know all of you." He looks at Pyrrha. "Well, except you. You're Pyrrha Nikos right?"

"Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Oscar. How come you don't know me in the future?"

"Oh. Umm... I think you were visiting some family in Argus when I met everyone." answers Oscar trying his best not to drop the damn ball.

"Excuse me young man. Something about you feels... familiar. Do we know each other?" questions Ozpin.

"...Let's just say that you and I are very close in the future." Ozpin seems like he wants to ask more but he decides to drop it for now. Oscar decides to sit in the seat behind Jaune for now.

"_Alright guys. Time for a little background. In this world you live on my home planet. Earth. In a country called The United States of America in the city of Brooklyn, New York. There are no grimm and no faunus." _Blake opens her mouth to speak. "_Yes Blake, we still have racism. In fact, my people have a long history of being on the receiving end of it. So, trust me when I say that I have a bit of an understanding of what you've gone through, though I was fortunate no to be around when it was at its worse. We can talk more about it later." _She accepts this and seems to have an interested look on her. She can't wait to hear about this in more detail. "_Anyway, here Jauney is a superhero."_

"JAUNE IS A SUPERHERO." exclaims _Ruby_ in _pure_ joy. She runs up to Nike with a look of amazement on her face. "WHAT IS HIS NAME? WHAT CAN HE DO? DOES HE USE ANY COOL WEAPONS? TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME."

"Woah there little sis." Yang grabs Ruby and takes her back to her place beside Jaune. "I know you're excited but don't overwhelm the guy. But yeah, what's vomit's boy deal here?"

"I'm never going to live down that nickname, am I?" sighs Jaune.

"Nope." says Yang popping the p which seems to be custom of her family. The poor boy hangs his head in defeat. (I know your pain man.)

"Oh well, at least I'm a superhero. That's like my greatest dream."

"_Well here, you are the superhero: Spider-Man. You were bitten by radioactive spider which gave you the ability to stick to surfaces, super strength, agility, and durability. You also have a pre-warning system which you've dubbed your-_

"_arc tingle"_

"_NO NO NO, SIRI SHUT UP... You call it your spider sense. It's warns you about any potential danger you do not know is coming for you. These abilities are coupled with the fact that you already have an incredibly sharp mind. You've created many tools and devices to help you protect the city. These include your web-shooters which you use to fight and travel across the city."_

"Wow, I sound awesome. Man... another version of me that's so much better." The young responds with a downcast look. His friends frown at his need to put himself down.

"_Aw man. Seriously dude, again with this shit. That's it, to all his friends-" _all the students and Oscar looks towards the Writer. "_if he starts getting all mopey and doubting himself then one of you hits him as hard as you can. We about to Pavlov his ass. Give him enough negative consequences for doing something then maybe he'll start to learn from it." _

"Isn't that a bit barbaric?" questions Weiss.

"Precisely." agrees Glynda. "Isn't there some other way to get your message across?"

"_Maybe. But I like this idea better. It's a lot funnier. So, who wants to go first?"_

"I GOT IT!" screams Nora as she gets out of her seat and punches Jaune's right arm.

WHAM.

"OW. NORA"

"What? Nike told me to. And, we've been looking for a way to get you to stop being such a debbie downer. Plus, you have aura. You'll be fine."

"_Good job Nora. Before we begin, I suggest that everyone take some time to go to the bathroom. We'll start in 5 minutes."_ A few people get up and leave the theater. Nike then floats up to his seat. _"Hey drinking buddy."_ Qrow looks up at him. _"Want an old fashioned? Hey Roman, throw me a cigar and I'll make you one too."_

"Deal." Roman pulls a cigar out from his carrying case in his jacket and tosses it up to Nike. A cup appears in his hand filled with the drink of the gods.

Qrow smirks. "Now you're speaking my language." Another cup appears in Qrow's hand. He takes a quick sip. "Damn. That's good. I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"_Damn right it is."_ The few people who left return and take their seats. _"Alright then. Let's get it started. AND AWAAAYYYY WE GO!"_

CLICK.

**WE BEGIN ON A COMIC. The cover asks WHO IS SPIDER-MAN? Jaune's voice is heard speaking in the background.**

**"Alright, let's do this one last time. My name is Jaune Arc." Quick cuts of a brunet Jaune Arc pulling down his mask...a name tag that reads "Jaune Arc"...various shots of Spider-Man in action. "I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for ten years I've been the one and only Spider-Man. I'm pretty sure you know the rest." **

**Ozpin tells Jaune as he walks into a white light. "With great power comes great responsibility." **

"Oh. It seems that I have some role. Who am I here?" asks Ozpin.

"_Here you are Jaune's uncle. His parents died as a kid and you and your wife Glynda are the ones who raised him."_

Glynda's starts to blush as she tries to play off her embarrassment. "Married? Seeing as you'll do anything to avoid paperwork, I'm sure I had to sign the registry for both of us."

"Now come Glynda. Would being married to me be so bad. I for one can imagine how beautiful you would look in a wedding dress."

Forget a light blush, that compliment has her face entirely red. Qrow chuckles "Looks like you still got it huh Oz." Glynda sends the drunk a glare.

"_Oh come now bro. Don't be so modest. If I remember correctly you've got something going on with a beautiful young specialist. Got a woman half your age crazy about you. I'm honestly impressed."_

"Haha. I don't know about that. My only love is the bottle."

"_Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say pal. Anyway, as I was saying, Oz died sometime after Jaune got his powers. Jaune made a bad decision that inadvertently led to Oz's death. He now lives his life by that motto by trying to protect the innocent and do right by his uncle."_

"While it's sad that Mr. Arc must live with that regret, it's admirable that he does what he can to keep my memory alive. It's a valuable piece of advice that you students must remember. You have been blessed with incredible abilities. While you can use these abilities to accomplish your own goals in life. It is far more rewarding using them for the betterment of human and faunus kind." advises Ozpin.

The students adopt a look of determination as they think on the words of their headmaster. The villains just roll their eyes at the goody two shoes attitude.

"**I saved a bunch of people, fell in love, saved the city, and then I saved the city again and again and again..." Spiderman saves the city, kisses Pyrrha, saves the city some more.**

"Woohoo. Way to go Pyrrha. You got your man." says Yang with excitement. Pyrrha and Jaune start to blush furiously with such happy smiles on their faces. Pyrrha then turns towards Ruby with a smug grin. Sparks fly between their eyes as you can literally cut the tension with a knife. Jaune looks between the two with a look that screams he doesn't understand what the hell is going on.

'Huh. What's up with them. Why do they seem so mad at each other?'

'_I swear to Oum if he doesn't catch a clue soon, I'm gonna toss a brick at his damn head. I'm really starting to lose patience with this shit.'_

"**And uh... I did this." Cut to some truly cringe worthy dancing. **

**...**

"I guess growing up as an only child robbed me of my ability to dance." chuckles Jaune as he nervously scratches the back of his head.

"**We don't really talk about this."**

"_And we shouldn't. That was a travesty to watch."_

**"Look, I'm a comic book, I'm a cereal, did a Christmas album. I have an excellent theme song. And a so-so popsicle." **

"Love the theme song Jaune. Not a big fan of the popsicle." says Ruby to Jaune who, for some reason, has a look of utter betrayal on his face.

"And to have a cereal over pancakes. For shame fearless leader. I TRUSTED YOU!" Nora screams while holding onto Ren and crying into his shoulder.

"It's not me. I didn't make the decision. Ren help me out here." defends Jaune.

Ren looks at his leader with a flat stare. "I don't even know you anymore."

Jaune's eyes go wide with indignation. "Are you fucking serious?" Pyhrra chuckles at her team's antics.

"**I mean, I've looked worse." Cut to Jaune, taking multiple shots from multiple villains. "But after everything, I still love being Spider-Man. I mean, who wouldn't? So no matter how many hits I take, I always find a way to come back. Because the only thing standing between this city and oblivion is me. There's only one Spider-Man. And you're looking at him." Spider-Man winks like he's the coolest thing around. And let's be honest he is. Nobody better. NOBODY.**

**(We transition to someone drawing some home-made street art name tags. Swae Lee's Sunflower starts playing in the background. Camera pans up to Oscar as he moves with the music and tries to sing-along to a song that he obviously doesn't know the words to. We can hear voices calling him off-screen)**

"I've heard worse attempts at singing." Weiss says while glaring Jaune who begins to rub the back of his neck.

"Hey at least he's got good taste in music." encourages Jaune. Several nods from around the theatre in agreement with the choice of music.

"_While we're on the subject, this universe will have several instances of background music that helps to elevate the emotions and importance of the scenes. The Writer for this world documented in a way that it could be enjoyed by everyone who sees it. And I have to say he did a damn good job."_

**"Oscar! Oscar, time for school!" hurries his mother Rio.**

**"Oscar! Oscar! OSCAR!" screams his father Jefferson.**

**Oscar whips off his headphones**

"**Yeah?!-"**

**"Are you finished packing for school?" **

**Oscar looks behind him at his empty suitcase. "Yeah! Just ironing my last shirt!" He runs around the room trying to quickly pack and get dressed.**

**"¡Vamo chacho!" "**

**C'mon, you a grown man now! Let show these teachers that. Let's go!"**

"**Oscar!"**

"**Where's my laptop?"**

**"¿Donde le dejaste? Oscar ¡Yo no se!" says Rio Pines.**

"**If you want me to drive you we gotta go now" offered Jefferson Pines **

"**No Dad, I'll walk!"**

"**Personal chauffeur going once."**

**"It's ok-"**

"**Ay Maria, este nene me tiene loca!"**

"What language are they speaking? I've never heard anything like it." asks Ren intrigued.

"_That's spanish. It's a language on my world. I would give you a translation but the Writer for this universe decided not to include translations. Something to let those who speak it enjoy it a little bit more. An attempt to be more diverse. In the spirit of that I've decided to leave it that way. It won't hurt not knowing a few of the lines." (btw if some of these are written wrong, forgive me. I got the script online and just made changes here and there.)  
_

**Oscar grabs food while his mom and dad frantically cross behind him. "Oscar, gotta go! **

"**In a minute!" **

"**Gotta Go-ohh..."**

"**IN A MINUTE-"**

**(cuts to outside the apartment)**

**"Mom. I gotta go..."**

**"In a minute..." Rio kisses Oscar as he tries to escape her grasp. "Papá! Llamame! See you Friday!"**

**"Okay, mami. Hasta luego!' **

**Oscar heads down the road past his old school, Brooklyn Middle. He has this air of confidence about him. He is clearly in his element as he greets old friends. "Ohhhhh. Look who's back! Yo what's going on, bro?" one boy exclaims as he sees Oscar.**

**"Hey, I'm just walking by, how you doing?"**

**"Oscar! ¿Te va bien en la escuela?" **

**"Seguro que si"**

"**Yo, Oscar did you feel that earthquake last night?" **

**"What are you talking about? I slept like a baby last night." **

**"How's that new school?" **

"**So easy!"**

"**We miss you, Oscar!" **

"**You miss me? I still live here!... Wait, you miss me?" Oscar runs down the street, slaps his homemade stickers on some things, ends by slapping a stop sign, -but he trips on his shoe laces and falls into the street- "¡Contra!" - right in front of a police car, which proceeds to flash its light when he lands in front of it. "Ah c'mon..."**

Oscar hangs his head in shame. Jaune pats his shoulder in a show of comradery. "I know your pain man."

Qrow chuckles to himself. "You were looking pretty cool there for a second there kid. Great start, terrible finish."

"Of course, you would think him vandalizing public property as cool." lectured Glynda.

"Come now Glynda. No need to always be stickler for every rule all the time." Glynda glares at headmaster. "Either way, I'm sure the police will not punish him too harshly..."

**(cuts to the inside of the car with Oscar and Jeff)**

"... or not at all."

Roman starts to give Oscar the side eye. "Your old man's a cop? Is that why you're here? Do I need to be worried that he'll try to rush me in the bathroom with my pants down? Literally? Because if so then understand that I'm not above hurting a kid to get my point across." Beside him Neo is giving the cutthroat motion with her finger.

"What? No no no. I come from a family of farmers. I'm the only one with any amount of fight training and I just started training recently." Oscars says with fear towards the ice cream queen.

"Good. Because you seem like a good kid and I'd hate to see Neo use your blood as an ice cream topping."

"She would do that?"

"Do you want to find out?" Oscar looks at Neo. She gives that little smirk that looks both sexy and terrifying at the same damn time. He rapidly shakes his head no.

"**Seriously dad. Walking would've been fine."**

"**You can walk plenty on Saturday when you peel those stickers off."**

"**You saw that? I don't know of that was me dad."**

"**And the two from yesterday on Clinton."**

**Oscar moods seems to fall at the mention of that. "Yeah those were me."**

**Jeff seeing his son is down tries to shift the conversation to try and connect with him. He notices a line coming out of a coffee shop. "Soooo... look at that, another new coffee shop... you see that Oscar?"**

**Oscar adopts the universal sign of a disinterested teenager. Elbow up, head in his hand, and obviously not caring for the conversation. "Totally, yeah..."**

"**You see that one, what's that one called?"**

"**Foam party."**

"**Foam Party, come on...and everyone is just lining up! You see that, Oscar."**

"**I see it."**

"**Is that a coffee shop or a disco?"**

"**Dad, you're old man."**

"Damn teenagers." laments Roman. "Never paying attention to anything anyone says. Always with the loud music. And always getting in the way of your plans."

"_While I agree that teenagers can be a bit much, I think that last one just applies to you."_

"You know you sound like an old man when you complain, right?" signed Neo. Roman has a look of mock pain on his face.

"He's not wrong though. And I know that if Tai heard his girls call him old it would send him into depression." commented Qrow.

"_And you wouldn't if they said that about you?"_

"Of course not. I know I'm cool." Yang opens her mouth to argue against that. "Plus, if I ever hear them say it, I'll tell Tai about all the trouble his little girls have gotten into over the years." This causes Ruby and Yang to start sweating. "Haha. Being the cool uncle has its perks."

**A news reports comes in from the radio. "There are multiple reports of another mysterious seismic event last night. Sources close to Spider-Man say he is looking into the problem."**

"**Spider-Man. I mean this guy swings in once a day zip zap zop in his little mask and answers to no one, right" Jeffs says with a bit of a frustrated tone.**

"**Yeah, Dad**."

"**And meanwhile my guys are out there, lives on the line-"**

"**Uh huh..."**

"**-no masks, we show our faces. Accountability." **

**Oscar starts to freak out when sees some friends approaching the car. "Oh no! Dad, speed up, I know these kids"**

"**You know, with great ability comes great accountability-"**

Ozpin looks to Oscar. "Does your father make it a habit to butcher other peoples' words?"

"Yeah why mess with a perfectly good saying man?" Yang questions the young boy.

"Why are you guys asking me? That's not my dad. I mean it is, but it isn't. I didn't grow up with this version. I mean it's not me up there." retorts Oscar.

**"That's not even how the saying goes, Dad"**

"**I do like his cereal though, I'll give him that" Jeff stops the car. Some of Oscar's friends reach his window. **

"**Yo Miles! You get arrested?"**

"**Oh my gosh. Don't cops run red lights?" Oscars asks his dad mortified.**

"**Oh yeah some do... but not your Dad!"**

"Ok I understand he's a cop but seriously? He doesn't use his status even a little?" asked Emerald.

"Yea seems like a waste of the perks if you ask me." stated Mercury.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I kinda agree with twinkle toes." agreed Qrow who gets a glare from Mercury. "Can't say I wouldn't take advantage of my status at least a little."

"Qrow, you're not saying you abuse your status as a huntsman, are you?" Questioned Glynda while giving the glare that promised immense pain pending his answer.

"O-Of course not. I would never even think of doing such a thing." replies Qrow while praying to every god in existence that she wouldn't hurt him.

"That's what I thought." Ozpin chuckles while taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

**The car pulls up to Vision's Academy. Oscars looks dejected in the back seat, he clearly doesn't want to go in. "Why can't I go back to Brooklyn Middle?" **

"**Oscar, you've given it two weeks. We're not having this conversation." Jeff replies with his fatherly tone.**

"**I just think that this new school is elitist-"**

"**Elitist?"**

"**-and I would prefer to be at a normal school among the people." **

"**The people? These are your people!" **

"**I'm only here 'cause I won that stupid lottery" **

**As the conversation continues Jeff is starting to get frustrated. "No way. You passed the entry test just like everybody else, ok! You have an opportunity here, you wanna blow that, huh? You want to end up like your Uncle?"**

**"What's wrong with Uncle Aaron? He's a good guy."**

**"sigh...We all make choices in life"**

**"It doesn't feel like I have a choice right now"**

**"YOU DON'T!"**

…

…

…

"Why are my dad and I fighting. We've never fought before. Do we have a bad relationship here." Oscar asks a little dejected

"_I wouldn't say you have a bad relationship. You two just don't always see eye to eye. You both love each other very much. You just, at this point in time, have different wants and values. Not exactly a bad thing but it can make you butt heads at times."_

"Yeah. Don't worry too much. My father and I argue from time to time, but we almost always come to an understanding." Jaune says trying to cheer up Oscar.

"But I thought after your last argument is when you ran aw- ?" Nora asks before Ren covers her mouth.

"Thanks Jaune." said Oscar as he looks at Jaune with a relieved look.

"You're so good with kids Jaune." says Phyrra while putting her hand on his thigh. This causes the blonde noodle to turn red and start stammering. That is until ruby hooks her arm in his.

"She's right Jaune. Of course, I already knew it since we already have kids in the last universe." cue the glares and the sparks.

"_Come on now girls, no need to-"_

"SHUT UP!"

"_Yes, ma'am sorry ma'am."_

"_Ha. From a mighty writer to a little bitch."_

"_Do you get joy from misery?"_

"_Yes. 100 percent."_

"_...I hate you."_

"_I know."_

'Why do they keep fighting? I thought we were all friends.' thought Jaune. Jaune hear the writer voice in his head as he sighs.

'_Ok I can't do this anymore. Jaune, listen to me carefully. Pyrrha and Ruby like you. There I fuckin said it.' _Jaune can't believe what he just heard. He decides to think on it and talk to the writer about it again later.

**Tension fills the car. They sit in silence for a beat. Oscar gets out of the car and opens the front door to get his bag. Jefferson looks into his son's eyes. "I love you, Oscar." **

**"Yeah, I know, Dad. See you Friday." Oscar shuts the door and walks away. Jeff watches as Oscar walks away, bummed at the state of the relationship. However, in front of his son's peers, he decides to show his son he don't play that way. He lifts his P.A. and speaks into it.**

**...**

**"You gotta say I love you back." **

**Oscar turns back towards the police car mortified. **"**Dad are you serious?" **

**"I wanna hear it." **

**"You wanna hear me say it?"**

"**I love you, Dad." **

"**You're dropping me off at a school-"**

"**-I love you Dad."**

**"Look at this place-"**

"**-Dad, I love you." **

…

"**Dad, I love you."**

"**That's a copy. Tie your shoes please!"**

The young hunters can't help laughing at the young boy's embarrassment.

"Haha. And I thought I had the worst introduction to my classmates." Jaune gets out between breaths.

"Looks like someone's finally got you beat vomit boy." agrees Yang.

"I-I can't breathe." laughs Blake

Weiss tries to hold back her laughs. "It's not that f-pfft." She ultimately fails.

Oscar buries his head in his hands in shame. "Just kill me now."

**Oscar walks into Vision Academy where the students are quick to tease him about what happened. He tries to play it off and connect with a few of them, but it doesn't seem to be working. Until one girl taps him on his shoulder to—let him know that his shoes are untied. Which of course he knows because he chooses to have them that way. Cue the montage of Oscar going from class to class clearly having trouble adapting, though it does seem that he understands the material. The montage ends with Oscar enters a class that seems to be watching something on a projector. He tries to sneak to his desk. Keyword is try.**

**The projector stops as Oscars sneaks closer to his desk. The teacher has him in her sights and she's not impressed. "Mr. Pine, moving in the dark. You're late again."**

**Oscar attempts to be clever. "Einstein said time was relative, right? Maybe I'm not late. Maybe you guys are early."**

…

**Attempt failed.**

**Except for one familiar brunette who gives a pity laugh. "Sorry. It was just so quiet."**

"Oh, I finally get to see myself. And I'm older." exclaims Ruby.

"And sassier." says Yang.

"And a little more filled out. I guess you outgrew Weiss after all." points out Nora.

"EXCUSE YOU!" Oh shit, she's pissed.

**Oscar takes his seat next to the girl and kept help but look at her. Until she catches him and decides to start up a conversation. "I liked your joke."**

"**Really?" Oscar replies with a little excitement in his voice.**

"**I mean, it wasn't funny, that's why I laughed. But it was smart, so I liked it."**

"**I don't think I've seen you before." The teacher shushes them before they can continue.**

Back in the theatre three people are now glaring at the boy because they can sense danger. Yang, Qrow, and … Jaune? The boy looks like a little scared. "Why are you looking at me. I didn't do anything." Oscar releases a breath as they slowly look back at the screen.

**Oscar stands in front of the teacher as she slides a scoresheet with 0/100 written on it towards him. Oscar speaks to her with fake surprise in his voice. "A zero? A few more of those and you probably have to kick me outta here huh? Maybe I'm just not right for this school."**

**Unfortunately, this teacher is not easily fooled. "If a person wearing a blind fold picked the answers on a true or false quiz at random, do you know what score they would get?"**

"**Fifty percent?"**

"**That's right!"**

"**Wait wait!"**

"**The only way to get all the answers wrong, is to know which answers were right. You're trying to quit. And I'm won't let you."**

"Why would he try to get kicked out?" asked Ruby confused.

"_Well it's hard to leave behind friends simply because it turns out you were a bit smarter than them. It's actually very similar to your own situation only he's better academically as opposed to fighting and he didn't actually skip any grades as far as I know. Do you remember how you felt about going to Beacon early after the initial high of the moment wore off. It can be difficult to adapt to a new situation. All you can do is move forward and give it your best try."_

Ruby thinks back to just before beacon when she realized that she had leave behind her friends and try to make new friends with people who were older and look at her like she was different. This causes her to slump down a bit until she feels a hand go around her shoulder. She looks her left and see its Weiss who put her arm around her as Blake and Yang look at her with smiles on their faces. She then looks to her right as Jaune put his hand over hers as he and the rest of JNPR smiles at her as well. She feels thankful to be surrounded by such good friends.

**The screen cuts to Oscar's room with his teacher voice in the background. "I'm assigning you a personal essay. Not about physics, but about you and what kind of person you want to be." Oscar looks out to the city of Brooklyn and smiles.**

* * *

AN: Ok. I'm gonna end it here for now. I know, I know. It's only 10 minutes into the movie. Trust me I get it. But one reason I didn't get this out sooner is because I kept thinking I should finish after the 2nd Peter shows up and it feels daunting to think I still have this amount of dialogue to do before I get there. So, I'm thinking of releasing this in parts and then that way I'm more likely to get back on and finish it. I'm trying to find parts here and there where I should have a reaction and it can drag a scene a little too far as I'm sure you've noticed here. Hell, this is 15 pages worth of stuff. So, what I'm going to do is put this out, hope for some helpful suggestions about spacing out reactions and then put out the next part soon.

Thanks for the support and patience and again helpful tips are welcome. Trolls and assholes can fuck right off. I'm not going to pay much attention to to people who are just going to you talk shit about my story just because you don't like how I do it. I will acknowledge constructive criticism not assholes. And yes, there is a difference.


End file.
